Forgiven-The Things I Should've Said
by Spacewaffles07
Summary: It's been a year since the crew has hooked up with the rebel fleet. When Sabine and Ezra get stranded on Tatooine after a failed mission, they must struggle to survive their unforgiving conditions. Everyone has some sort piece of their past revealed. Sabine X Ezra. Rated T for future violence and some mild suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfiction.**

 **So I was thinking about this, and I was like, what ever happened to Sabine? What's her backstory?**

 **So, because she doesn't have one yet,** **I'm gonna make it up!** **That's what dis fanfiction is all about!**

 **So, note, this story takes place a year from the Season 1 finale. That means Sabine is 17, and Ezra is 16.**

 **(Okay, yes, she's older, but that doesn't matter!)**

 **So, to fill you in, the crew has met up with the rest of the rebels, and discover they are part of a larger rebellion.**

 **This does mean OCs, but logical ones. They will make sense.**

 **Disclaimer: Dis amazing fanfiction belongs to me, but the main plot and characters belongs to Disney and Lucasfilms. If I owned dis, it would have a whole lot more shipping. My Sabezra crap would be a reality!**

 **sooooo ya here it is**

PROlOGUE:

POINT OF VIEW: UNKNOWN

I banged my fist furiously against the table, causing the objects atop it to shake. I snarled viciously.

"What do you mean trade's low?" I growled, while re-examining the list again and again. I looked down at the young Mandalorian boy in front of me, his scruffy black hair hanging in his gold eyes, which held a look of fear in them.

Karabast, the kid's such a wimp I'm surprised he's still alive.

"That's what Boldis told me! We have an increased demand!" the boy exclaimed. His voice was quite unbearable, early teenage development torturing him in earnest.

I looked down at the list again, and sighed in aggravation. He can't do a simple job without screwing something up.

"Our numbers will have to increase?" I asked, squinting at the pathetic boy in front of me. I had maintained the fury inside, but because this happened quite frequently, I knew it would only be so long before my patience ran out.

His face was livid with fear, and I knew why. It was because my relaxed expression was slowly hardening into a scowl.

By now I would've assumed he figured out the talking back and disobedience results in punishment. The white outlines of scars were clearly visible on his face, because of the kid's "trial and error".

I slowly strode over to the imbecile who stood before me, a hint of arrogance behind his fear. He would flinch slightly every time my boots would clunk against the floor. This amused me. The Mandalorian scum, fearing me.

"Bring in a new shipment by the end of the month. Understand boy?" I asked, shoving the list back in the boy's hands, making him stumble backwards, yet he remained on his feet. He was silent, his fumble still dazing him.

"Bale, do you understand?!" I snarled, causing the boy to tremble, before he nodded. I slapped him hard across the face, but it hardly moved him.

"You will answer me when I speak to you," I muttered through clenched teeth. I stepped back, overlooking the boy once more.

He stood up straighter, and spoke in a shaking voice, "Yes sir."

 **So that is the prologue, chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow! So R &R blah blah blah all that shiz, guys I am depending on your feedback. **

**I promise my chapters are not this short, this is the shortest it will ever be.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **make good choices!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

 **Okay. so things are pretty confusing, so I suggest you keep readin' so things get less confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not George Lucas, George Lucas isn't me, so it's not my crap, it's Disney's. OKAY?**

 **I mean, the plot and OCs are mine but, YOU KNOW WHAT IMMA SHUT UP NOW**

CHAPTER 1:

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

"Holy kriffing heck!" I exclaimed, after recovering from the blow we took from the enemy ship. My usage of colorful vocabulary resulted in me getting a hard thwack in the side of the head.

"Karabast!" I groaned, shooting Sabine an aggravated glare, "What the krif was that for?!"

"For the language, Ezra!" she groaned. A large BOOM was heard outside the ship.

My vocabulary wasn't actually that bad, she's just being a smartalec.

Besides, she uses those words almost more than I do.

I shook my head and returned my focus back to piloting the Phantom.

It was supposed to be simple.

Get in, get out.

But nooooooo.

Imperials were all like, Aww heck no. You know what imperials?

"Screw you!" I thought outloud, then fired rapidly at the TIE in front of us.

The ship shuddered as it suffered a another blow from a TIE Fighter behind us.

Karabast, they just don't stop coming.

"Holy krif!" I exclaimed, then reared the ship downward and decreased my speed, allowing the TIE that was originally behind us to pass us up so it was now directly in front us. We had ducked beneath the clouds, and out of the TIE's sight.

Because I was not in a great mood at the moment, I released all my pissed-offed-ly-ness into the guns, firing like a mad man until the TIE exploded with a large BOOM, a large cloud of black smoke the only thing in it's place.

It definitely worked. I wasn't as pissed off.

I huffed out a sigh, and leaned back in my seat, running a hand through my sweaty hair.

Was I really that stressed?

I rubbed my forehead, and sure enough, little beads of **sweat** clung to my gloves from the touch.

I scoffed, and began to laugh, remembering Sabine's agitated look from earlier. "Did you know that you're adorable when you're pissed?" I teased.

Sabine merely rose a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Krif," I said, exaggerating the "fuh" at the end of the word. Sabine's eyes widened. "Kriffity, krif, krif, krif!" I continued, the annoyed look on her face egging me on.

"KARABAAAAAAAAST!" I began to sing, in an extremely obnoxious opera tone that I was quite proud of, because it was clearly serving its purpose to the fullest.

It was driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Oh my freaking GOSH Ezra Bridger!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat, before she poked me hard in the chest with her index finger. "You're going to get us killed because you feel the need to piss me off with your constant unsuccessful attempts to FLIRT, not to mention that all imperial eyes will be on us because you can't keep your operatic mouth SHUT!" she burst, seeming to cram the mouthful of words into one single sentence. Only Sabine had the temper to do it.

I could barely contain my amusement. I shook my head and shrugged, "Too many big words. You need to narrow down your vocabulary smarty pants." I paused, a sinister grin stretching across my face. "Krif," I said quickly.

"I SWEAR, Ezra Bridger, you better shut your KRIFFING HOLE OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" she exclaimed in irritation. I was about to say it again, but when I opened my mouth her hand twitched suspiciously, so I clamped my mouth shut. But that didn't muffle my laughter.

"K," I whispered.

"No."

"R."

"Don't you-"

"I."

"You son of a WOOKIE-"

"F!"

"YOU'RE DEAD BRIDGER!" she shouted, then she lunged at me, but didn't reach me in time, because a TIE had just taken out our left thruster, causing the ship to start plummeting downwards.

In a panic, I turned back towards the control panel, and because of my fear, I blanked out on how to control the ship.

I hurriedly reached for my comm, and fumbled for a minute until I found the button. "SPECTOR 2, WE ARE GOING DOWN! I REPEAT, WE ARE GOING DOWN!" I shouted nervously, noticing that the surface of Tatooine was getting too close for comfort.

I heard momentary static, before a reply came through. "Spector 5 and 6, are you alright?" Hera asked; she sounded afraid.

"No, the left thruster is out," I shook my head incredulously, "I think we're going to crash!"

My eyes darted out the window, noticing the dry barren land of Tatooine was rushing up to meet us.

POINT OF VIEW: HERA SYNDULLA

"Spector 5 and 6 come in!" I begged. Only static.

They crashed.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, the panic beginning to take over.

POINT OF VIEW: SABINE WREN

"Wha-? Where are you going?!" Ezra called to me.

I ignored him, and continued stomping away, my boots leaving sandy prints in the ground.

"We can't just leave the Phantom here! We have to get in contact with Hera! She'll come and get us!" he pleaded.

"NO!" I exclaimed, flipping around to face him. In all my anger, I stomped back over to him, and shoved him onto the ground. He looked no longer annoyed, but afraid.

"This is YOUR FAULT!" I said through clenched teeth. "If you had been focusing on steering the ship back to The Ghost, WE WOULD BE THERE, RIGHT NOW!"

I could feel my nostrils flaring, and I swear my eyes glared like daggers. But he fought back with daggers all his own. He opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off with, "I swear," through clenched teeth, "You say another word, and your kriffing head will be on the other side of Tatooine."

Ezra's eyes widened. My own eyes widened too. I didn't like using swear words, but then again, they're not really curse words; I don't know the real curse words. Only Kanan uses words like that, and Hera gives him quite a hard time about it.

I felt a tinge of guilt form in the pit of my stomach, until it tightened into a knot. I didn't like being mean, especially not to Ezra. I'll snap at Hera; she blows it off. I'll burst out at Kanan; he doesn't care. I'll yell at Zeb; he laughs.

Ezra gets this look. This really sad, depressed, hollow look.

I cause this look ninety-five percent of the time.

And that was the look he was giving me right now.

I jumped a little when he muttered, "Why do you hate me?" I hadn't expected him to say a word after my demeaning threat.

I relaxed, my expression softening. "Ezra-"

"No! Ga- Sabine, if you hate me just, just TELL ME SO, okay?"

Karabast.

I don't do feelings.

I mean, I have feelings. I just prefer not to use them.

Ezra quickly wiped the underside of his eyes, and stood up, striding right past me, and towards...well, nowhere.

Had he been crying?

Great.

I curled my lips inward until they formed a straight line, and huffed out a sigh.

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

If you had just kept your kriffing hole shut!

I walked quickly, trying to keep a minimum distance of 10 feet between me and Sabine.

I don't quite know where I was walking, but I thought maybe we could find some help.

Or something.

Earlier we went back to salvage some supplies, because we figured we would need some sort of life support out here in the unforgiving, barren lands of Tatooine.

I dragged my boots through the heavy sand, my eyes never leaving the ground.

You had one job.

...

I nestled myself closer to the pillow in the cold, makeshift tent.

Hot during the days, cold during the nights. That's how Tatooine works.

I could hear the silent snores of Sabine next to me.

Our backs were touching slightly, so I scooted away.

It got colder.

I pulled the blanket over my cold body, and felt Sabine shudder on the other side of me.

I sat up a little, just enough so I could see over my shoulder.

She was curled up into a little ball, only a small amount of the blanket covering her.

I had grown bigger than her now. A year really changed me. There even came a time when I got taller than her. She didn't exactly like that, me being younger and all. Now I was almost a whole head taller than she was. I was bigger, and a little larger in stature now. Which was why I was taking up more of the blanket.

Silently, I lifted the entire blanket off of me, then wrapped it around her so she was fully covered with every inch of the blanket.

As I lay back down, I heard Sabine stir.

"Ezra?" she asked quietly. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," I lied, bringing my knees closer to my chest. "You need that more than I do."

"Turn around," she commanded.

I suddenly didn't feel safe in the tent alone with her anymore.

Hesitantly, I rotated around, so I lay on my side, facing Sabine, who was laying on her side as well, facing me.

Her golden eyes were the most visible thing in the darkness.

By the force, she was the loveliest thing in the galaxy.

I finally was the one to break the silence.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered, while rotating onto my back. "And if you say no, I will be confused as kriffing heck." I sighed heavily. "You don't seem to understand how much I care about you. This originally was a flirty kind of crush. Now things," I paused."Things are different.

"And yet," I continued, "I still feel like you treat me as that fourteen-year-old you picked up off of Lothal."

I almost gasped when she scooted closer and nuzzled into my chest.

Holy mother of a-

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have pushed you,I shouldn't have done a lot of things."

I froze when I felt her lips meet my cheek, the sudden warmth flooding to that one spot.

She laughed a little. Probably at my expression.

"You certainly are nothing like that kid we picked up on Lothal," she smiled.

I smiled back at her. Then with a sinister grin across my face, I leaned forward closer and-

Licked the tip of her nose.

"WHAT THE- EW!" she exclaimed, sitting up and wiping her nose. She looked over at me. "WHAT THE KRIFFING HECK EZRA? YOU DON'T JUST LICK PEOPLE!"

Very quickly I sat up and did it again.

"I SWEAR-" she threatened, before I did the unthinkable.

She never got to finish her sentence.

Because I was kissing her.

She didn't respond, she kind of just sat there, in complete astonishment.

When I parted from her, we looked each other in the eyes for a moment-

Before she slapped me.

I didn't dare say a word.

I only touched the tender part of my cheek with my hand, before looking up at her with utter confusion.

"OWWWW! WHA-WHY?" I exclaimed, while rubbing my cheek.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE EZRA!"

"BUT, YOU KISSED ME FIRST!"

"THAT WAS A FRIENDSHIP KISS!"

"WHA-THERE ARE NO FRIENDSHIP KISSES!"

"YES THERE ARE!"

I huffed, then flopped onto my back.

She did the same.

I shook my head and muttered, "There are no such things as-"

"YES THERE ARE STUPID!"

I narrowed my eyes and squinted at her. She shot me back the same look.

"You're an idiot Ezra Bridger," she scowled.

I sat up abruptly. "You know what I think it is? I think it's because you're a Mando. All you know is fighting and war. You don't know HOW to feel!"

"You SHAVIT!" she shouted, the steam almost visible out of her ears. "At least I was raised with dignity, respect, honor; you were raised as a no good, bratty, filthy LOTHRAT SCULAG!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR KRIFFING HOLE YOU SCHUTTA!"

Her eyes widened. "What did you just call me?" she said demeaningly.

"SCHU-" I began, "TA," I finished, slightly spitting out the last phrase.

"I will shove your head up you shebs if you say another kriffing word!" she threatened.

I think this was just becoming the "who can say the most swear words" contest.

But to be fair, I don't want my head up my shebs.

"Fierfek," she mumbled to me.

HOLY KRIF.

"Did you just use a HUTTESE curse on me?!" I inquired furiously.

"YES! YES I DID LASERBRAIN!"

"YOU WENT FROM FIERFEK TO LASERBRAIN? IMPRESSIVE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DROP SO LOW SO QUICKLY!"

I got slapped...again.

I would've slapped her back-

But I can't.

At least I know my fair share of huttese.

"SLEEMO!" I retorted. Good job Ezra, was that the best you could come up with?

"SHABUIR!"

"LURDO!"

"STOOPA!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST SHUT THE KRIF UP!" I shouted. I breathed in deep. "I can go to bed, while you can think of more swear words. Just do me a favor and SHUT. UP."

She scoffed. "Do YOU, a favor? After you called me a SCHUTTA?!"

"And you fired right back with FIERFEK!" I shouted, my voice cracking.

Probably from shouting for so long.

"JUST. SLEEP," I mumbled through clenched teeth. I flopped onto my side, and I felt her do the same.

I felt her kick me in the shin and mutter, "Fierfek."

I kicked her back and mumbled, "Schutta."

This, was going to be a long night.

I mentally just shot myself.

 _ **Schutta- slut**_

 _ **shebs- butt**_

 _ **the rest im too lazy to go look up again**_

 **I changed my mind. I felt like giving you guys more than one chapter in a day. Chapter to will be up by tomorrow!**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Bye guys**

 **make good choices!**


	3. Update!

**Hey guys!**

 **I am currently writing chapter 2 and it will be posted by tonight!**

 **i promise!**

 **So just a quick thing, I also have a watt pad account, same name, spacewaffles07, and it would mean a lot to me if you guys took a look at my novel, Painting the Stars. This is a book I'm writing aside from my fanfictions, so if your interested you can take a look!**

 **I also just wanted to thank those who left reviews, favorited, or followed this story, but aside from that it's gotten 238 reviews! After I posted only a day ago! So ya, thank you!**

 **chapter 2 is on its way!**

 **(And yes, he licked her nose. Don't judge.)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hola mi Amigos!**

 **Well Chapter 1 is done!**

 **Don't they make a lovely couple!**

 **Sabine: We are NOT a couple.**

 **Me: Not yet at least.**

 **Ezra: *slow fist pump***

 **Me: ...*groans* where the krif is Disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: Guys! (pants from running) I'm here!**

 **Ezra: Nobody likes you, you know that right?**

 **Disclaimer: *shrugs* I kind of have to exist.**

 **Me: Read from the stupid script.**

 **Disclaimer: FINE! *unfolds paper* "THIS CRAP BELONGS TO LUCASFILMS AND DISNEY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH" CAN I GO NOW?**

 **Ezra: THIS. This is why no one likes you.**

CHAPTER 2:

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

 _She looked up at me , her golden eyes holding a look of sorrow, and fear._

 _"You're not the bad guy Ezra! Please don't do this!" she begged, tears welling up in her eyes._

 _My fingers trembled as they rested over the blaster trigger._

 _"EZRA! NO!" I hears a woman's voice say._

 _I felt my chest muscles tighten, as I breathed in and out heavily. My grip on the gun hardened, and I was afraid my own hands would betray me._

 _A single tear rolled down Sabine's cheek, as she silently pleaded with me to stop, while she struggled against the ropes that held her hands behind her back._

 _"I have to," I whispered, almost unable to let the words escape my throat._

 _Without thinking, I pulled the trigger, and the gun went off._

...

"NOOOO!" I screamed, sitting up in a panic.

I was panting heavily, and I had broken out in a cold sweat.

I brought my knees to my chest, listening to the loud pounding of my heart.

A strange taste suddenly came into my mouth, and knowing what was coming next, I fled from the tent.

So, I actually hurled in the middle of a desert. Life goals.

After the escapade my food bars made, I sat out in the middle of the sand, my arms hugging my knees.

I killed her, I thought to myself.

No.

It was a dream.

Or maybe it was a vision.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair.

It just seemed...so real. Yet, surreal at the same time.

The woman's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Why did I shoot Sabine? Why would I hurt her?

"Ezra?" a voice called to me. I turned abruptly at the sound of my name.

"AHHHH! SCREW IT, Sabine don't DO THAT!" I shouted furiously.

I turned back around, facing the nothingness in front of me.

"...Are you, okay?" Sabine asked timidly.

I laughed a little at her question. "So, now you're suddenly concerned about my well being?"

She plopped down in front of me and grabbed the sides of my face roughly. "You just woke up in the freaking middle of the night, screaming, then you VOMITED! What the krif is going on?"

I didn't meet her gaze. Instead, I looked down at my hands, afraid that someday they would hold a weapon to Sabine's head.

I stuttered random syllables. I didn't want to tell her.

"Ezra! Please, I'm scared for you! This behavior isn't normal!" she shouted, shaking my shoulders.

"Sabine," I whispered, looking at her dead in the eyes. "Shoot me."

Her eyes widened. "What?! Are you insane?! NO!"

"PLEASE!" I begged, quickly grabbing her gun off of her waistband, shoving it into her hands. "I'M NOT SAFE!"

"NO!" she shouted, jerking the gun away from me, but I pulled right back.

It must have happened too fast. Next thing I knew, Sabine had me pinned on my back, and the gun we had been fighting over was long gone.

"WHAT THE KRIF EZRA?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sabine screamed, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," I stuttered, allowing myself to cry.

She let go of my wrists, which were now sore from her tight grip. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she whispered.

"I-I…,"I swallowed hard, "I shot you."

"You shot me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sabine, I-I love you more than anyone else in the world...the last thing I want to do is hurt you," I whispered, pushing her off of me.

"NO!" she shouted, standing up abruptly. "Don't you DARE, pull this behavior on me Ezra Bridger! I'm not thick, stupid! It's not FUNNY! I'm not some toy you can flirt with whenever you please!"

I felt myself boil under my skin. I stood up as well, and I now had the advantage in this fight; I surpassed her in height. "So me vomiting was FAKE?! Trying to shoot myself? WAS THAT FAKE TOO?!"

I shook my head, and backed away from her. "But I know for a fact, my feelings aren't fake," I muttered.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I should've shot you," she snarled, narrowing her eyes

Gosh dang it, why are women so freakin bipolar? One minute they're comforting you, the next they want to shoot you.

...

Last night I had resoluted that sleeping outside of the tent was a much smarter idea than sleeping inside the tent with Sabine.

I no longer felt sad, or hurt; right now all I was feeling was pissed. Just about as pissed as a person could get.

She didn't believe me when I told her I loved her. She thought I was making another attempt to flirt, because she doesn't understand how I really feel.

I set myself up for that kind of failure.

...

"I think I may have just discovered why Tatooine is so hot," I called out to Sabine.

She just kept walking.

I smiled. "Because it has two Suns," I laughed, looking upat both of the bright spheres in the sky.

I heard her sigh in aggravation.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're no fun," I pouted, while readjusting my backpack so it rested more comfortably on my shoulders.

It didn't help much. We had been walking for hours and my body felt like it was already dead. Dead, just dragging around an Ezra inside of it.

"Do you have any idea where we're going," I sighed, looking back up to the bright Suns.

"Because," I continued, " I think if we keeping walking in this random direction, we'll find, more desert!" I made sure I spat those last words.

She didn't respond. She only quickened her pace.

"I could just use the force, to see if there are any nearby villages..." I muttered.

She spun around, her rage buried beneath her calm expression. "No! We're doing this my way! So don't talk, just walk," she snarled.

I think it's funny she thought I would actually listen to her.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and closed my eyes, opening my mind. I proved out with the force, and I felt something.

 _People_.

I opened my eyes and turned towards the direction it was coming from.

"Sabine!" I called out. "I found people! Come on!"

"Why can't we go this way?" she snapped, turning to face me. She was gesturing towards the way she was walking.

"Because there's no people that way!" I sighed.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine," she said quickly, then strode past me in the direction I had suggested.

...

We continued for a little while, when I felt I quick warning from the force.

That didn't feel good.

"Sabine," I muttered, "We need to stop."

"Why?"

"We just have to stop! Something's wrong!"

Then I heard a low rumble. The sound of an engine running.

 _Karabast_.

"Run," I said quickly, and we both bolted in the opposite direction.

I peered over my shoulder, and my eyes went wide when I saw a group of people, all on speeder bikes, chasing us.

It didn't look good.

I suddenly felt something hard hit me in the back of the head, and my vision went fuzzy. I flew into the sand.

I was still conscious, but I really wish the blow had knocked me out. It hurts like a mother freakin-

"Get your hands off of me!" I heard Sabine shout. I looked up and saw her struggling against these men.

Most of them were species I didn't recognize.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I shouted springing upward and lunging at the...thing that held Sabine's wrists behind her back. I didn't make it, because another creature grabbed me. The...thing laughed.

"Or wha'? Wha' are you gonna do bout it?" He laughed, while holding my wrists behind my back.

"Bale!" one of the creatures called. "Should we bring me in?"

A boy my age stepped forward, his scruffy black hair above his eyes. He had his speeder helmet in his hands. "Bring them in," he muttered bluntly, putting his speeder helmet back on.

I think he was the only human in this entire group.

I continued to struggle against this thing that held me captive, when I felt the same object hit me in the back of the head.

I was now on my stomach, lying on the hot sand. I peered up to see that I had been hit with the butt of a gun.

This blow was harder, so I felt myself slipping, and slipping further into darkness until everything became nothing.

...

I woke up to nothing but gray. There was a ringing in my ears, but it was slowly fading away.

The blurriness began to disappear and I could make out my surroundings, but they were unfamiliar.

I sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. I was in a square room, the walls, ceiling, and floor were all a gray, plastered cement.

This was a prison cell.

I saw Sabine across the room, sitting in one of the corners, staring down at her hands.

 _Heck no._

I bolted up towards the door, and banged my fist against it. I jIggled the handle, but it was locked. So I tried option A again; banging on the door.

"I demand to speak to someone!" I shouted.

No one came.

Until I heard ominous footsteps outside the door.

The steel door flew open, revealing the same creature that had hit me with the gun. I felt my blood boil beneath my skin as he gave me a sinister grin.

"You wanna talk to the boss? You get to talk to the boss," he sneered, grabbing my shoulder and shoving me out the door.

I thought I heard my name called behind me.

...

As I was lead towards my unknown destination, I noticed that the entire hallway we were walking down was lined with jail cells similar to mine and Sabine's. Through the small windows on each door, I could see each cell held two to three people or aliens. They were mostly female.

I was thrown into the center of a dark room, filled with the people who had ambushed Sabine and I.

Leaning against the wall to my left, was who the creatures called "Bale". He was staring at me in amusement, so I glared daggers back at him.

The room was barely lit, and there were no windows.

I felt a shiver run up my spine. No no no no no...

My hand flew to my belt at the realization that my light saber was probably taken from me. Sure enough, it was gone.

"So," I heard a low, raspy voice said. He sounded amused, whoever he was.

Someone fell to their knees next to me; it was Sabine.

The room was darker where he was standing, so I couldn't see him at all.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" the anonymous person inquired, beginning to walk towards where Sabine and I sat on the cold cement floor.

"Ya," I snarled, " I did. What the krif to you think you're doing? You can't just-"

"I can, actually," he interrupted, "I just did."

He stepped into the light of the room, and my eyes went wide. It was like no species I had ever seen before.

He was tall and broad, his entire body covered in scales, a long, lizard like tail dragging behind him. It was a nasty combination of a human and a reptile. He wore a dark set of armor, his vest a black leather.

I began to fume when I saw my light saber clipped to his belt. He looked down at it, then he unclipped it, eyeing me in amusement. He had caught me staring

"Quite a marvelous thing. I've never met a Jedi before." He placed it back on his belt. "Let alone owned one."

I furrowed my brow. "Owned?"

He walked closer to us, his hands behind his back. He nodded to Bale, who began to move towards us also.

"I said owned, boy. I own you now. Both of you." He squinted at us.

He grabbed my scalp, and yanked my head upwards so I met his gaze.

"What is your name boy?" he said calmly.

I didn't answer, I only struggled against his grip.

He nodded to Bale.

I saw Bale take a knife of of his belt, and he immediately pressed it against Sabine's throat. She gasped then looked over at me, silently pleading for help.

"Ezra! Ezra Bridger! My name is Ezra Bridger! Now get your hands off of her! Please!" I pleaded, struggling even more against his grip.

"What's her name?" Bale asked, pressing the knife harder against Sabine's neck.

"Sabine Wren! Now LET HER GO!" I begged.

The strange lizard creature released me, throwing me down against the floor. I let out a sigh of relief when Bale released Sabine.

I huffed. "Now explain to me why you own us!" I demanded. "Who the krif are you?"

He laughed. His amusement fueled the fire inside me.

"My name," he sneered, "is Mortimer. And I am a slave trader."

Sabine's eyes widened. "Slave trader?" she muttered.

He looked over to Sabine, and smirked at her. "A Mandalorian." He strode over to her. "Daughter of General Wren."

She gulped.

Suddenly his hand flew across across her face, leaving a red mark on her left cheek.

"NO!" I shouted, lunging at Mortimer. But before I reached him I felt I large set of hands grab me by the wrists, holding me back. " _Chuba doompa, dopa-maskey kung!"_

Knowing Huttese was usually the language of criminals, I hoped he understood.

Mortimer only laughed. Then looked back at Sabine. "It's a shame you weren't your father. That will have to temporarily satisfy me."

He looked over at Bale. "Send them back to their cell," he ordered. Bale nodded and two other creatures came over to escort us back to our cell.

We were thrown against the ground, and the door slammed behind us.

"SHABUIR!" Sabine shouted to them.

The door locked with a click.

The cell was silent for the rest of the night.

 **So ya there it is. Chapter 2.**

 **I will not be able to update tomorrow. :(**

 **Ive got summer school**

 **but expect an update on Wednesday!**

 **again, go check out my story on Wattpad! Painting the Stars Spacewaffles07, it would mean a lot to me if you guys checked that out!**

 **so ya R &R, let me know if you like it, don't like it, I just need your feedback**

 **Make good choices! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE HIPPOPOTAMUS!**

 **IM BACK!**

 **Arent you glad to see me.**

 **SO**

 **Im happy to say I've reached over 700 views! Again, leave your feedback, I need to know if you like, or dislike something...you can't leave me clueless guys. But YA.**

 **Disclaimer: soooo do I read my line now?**

 **Me: no I wasn't finished. I was going to-**

 **Sabine: she was going to start talking about her wattpad account.**

 **Me: yes. Yes I was. I actually had a quick thought; would you guys like it if I posted my story over there too? Would it be more convenient? Would more people read it? Idk you tell me!**

 **It would mean a lot to me if you guys checked out Painting the Stars, because that would be cool n' stuff...**

 **Ezra: Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: *eating Le chips* wha-?**

 **Sabine: Read your line!**

 **Disclaimer: okay okay okay geez gosh...*unfolds paper* this shiz belongs to lucasfikms and Disney and blah and blah and DONE.**

CHAPTER 3:

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

My food just moved.

I am not touching it.

...

So, you would've expected me, as a past con artist and thief, to know what prison life is like, but you see, that's the thing. I never got caught.

The irony here is, I'm Ina prison cell, when I did nothing wrong.

...

...

I got to thinking. I was curious to know why Mortimer was so furious at Sabine's father. He referred to him as General Wren.

Hmmph.

My head snapped up when the steel door opened. Ga- the thing was butt ugly. It was a gross piggish creature, the same that had beaten me with the gun. I didn't particularly like him.

We were both escorted out of the room, and lead down the long corridor.

It was so quiet.

I wouldve expected outbursts, rebellion, revolts and shouts of freedom, but it was dead silent. A good representation of the amount of hope they had.

I tensed up when Sabine was turned towards a corridor on the left, and I was pushed forward.

"Where is she going?" I snapped. The piggish creature only laughed at my fury.

I think I hated him more than Mortimer himself.

...

I was shoved towards the ground, so I landed hard on my knees. I uttered a curse, and glared up at the filthy piggish creature.

I was in a new room; it looked similar to the large common area, but this room was slightly smaller, and held a large, square, glass cube.

 _Where is Sabine?_

"One sided glass," I heard a familiar voice say. He had caught me examining the box. It was quite large, looked big enoughtm to hold twenty or so people. "Whoever is in there won't be able to see us," Mortimer smirked.

Then it hit me.

They were going to do something to Sabine. In that box.

"So you figured it out, judging by the look on your face," Mortimer sneered, stepping forward so he was standing inches away from the glass.

"Why am I out here then?" I asked quietly.

"Because you, my boy," he said in amusement, "get to watch."

My eyes went wide, as the endless possible ways of torture flooded into my mind.

What if...

What if they raped her.

I immediately pictured Sabine in my head, screaming bloody murder as she experienced endless torture, and pain...

...while I watched.

I brought my knees to my chest.

"Why are you doing this to her?" I asked demandingly. "Why?!"

"The Line of Wrens will suffer after all the pain they caused me, so I intend for them to suffer far worse than I did."

I tensed up. "Take me instead," I muttered. He didn't reply.

I sprung up from where I was sitting on the ground. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'll suffer for her!"

Mortimer spun around, and stormed towards me. "Why? Because you care about her? Because you love her boy?" I gulped.

He backed up slightly. "Someday you will learn that everything you love will be taken from you," he continued.

I shook my head. "I've already figured that out you slime ball. No-" I was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"Have you forgotten boy, that I own you? You will not speak to me with such insults."

I shook off the blow. "I am begging you. Let me take her place."

Mortimer snickered. "You know what your signing yourself up for. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He signaled the pig creature over. "Escort the Mandolorian back to her cell. Then you will take the boy and set him up to take her place."

The fat pig sneered and headed down towards a corridor behind me.

 _Shes safe._

 _..._

I was lead into another room, and was striped down to nothing but a dark pair of pants.

I was dreading what was about to come.

...

I was thrown into the center of the glass room, and the sound of my hands hitting the floor echoed off of every wall.

I expected to be able to see Mortimer standing outside the box, but I only saw myself, staring with a pair of wide pair of eyes, filled with fear.

Someone suddenly grabbed my wrists and placed them in a pair of shackles that were attached to the ground.

I could hear my heart pounding.

I stared at the reflection in front of me, waiting, and dreading, every second that passed.

I noticed that the pig creature was behind me, holding a long, thin piece of...fabric?

My blood turned to ice.

 _Its a whip._

I began to struggle against the shackled a little, squirming and fidgeting.

I watched as the creature brought the whip back behind his head, and bring it mighty and hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I shouted, feeling nothing but excruciating pain.

It felt like flames licking my back, tearing the flesh and seeping down through until it reached my bone.

It came down again.

And again.

And again.

It felt endless.

...

I felt numb now.

The entire feeling in my back had disappeared. Either that or he had stopped.

Sure enough, he was gone. I heard footsteps walk towards the door, and the click of a lock.

I looked up at my reflection, and saw countless tears streaming down my face. My eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I sat up, or at least tried to, and examined the cuts in my back.

He hadn't just randomly slashed across my back. Etched in blood, was the word,

"Broken"

...

That about sums up the way I feel right now.

...

...

I sat on the little cot in the corner, my arms hugging my knees.

Gosh dang it why aren't there two cots?

Sabine and I hadn't spoken. Not since I told her to "run".

She's mad.

I don't know why, she just is.

Or maybe she's thinking.

Thinking about what Mortimer said. Thinking about when he mentioned her father.

...

Sabine doesn't know about my beating. She was in the cell the whole time.

I would rather it be that than to have her watch.

...

I shuffled a little on the cot, turning so I was on my back.

The cot was cold so it actually helped my back a little.

I heard Sabine shuffle next to me.

"Sabine?" I whispered.

She replied with a quiet "hmm?"

"Are we still fighting?" When I said that my voice cracked a little.

"Ezra?" she asked. She dodged my question.

"Where were you?" she whispered, "When I was alone in here, where were you?"

I sighed. "I can't-" I muttered. "I can't tell you."

She propped herself up on one elbow. "You can't tell me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"No, I can't." I turned so I faced the wall again. "Never mind. Forget I spoke."

No reply.

Well that was a horrible idea.

...

So was suffering for Sabine.

...

If only she knew.

 **I cannot keep my eyes open. It is 1:00 in the freaking morning, and I'm typing a flipping Fanfiction. Y'all better feel special.**

 **So ya there it is, chapter 3, R &R, you know the drill. **

**Basically my goal in this chapter was to show that Ezra cares for Sabine more than he lets on, and would do anything for her, even if she pisses him off.**

 **Writing this Chapter was pretty freaking hard, partially because I'm barely awak, partially because I had to torture Ezra. He's like my favorite character, and I just AHH.**

 **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeez pleeeeez leave a review and all that jazz**

 **aaaaand**

 **for all you Kanera shippers out there, there will be plenty of that here.**

 **I mean, they're obviously a couple. Is everyone on the dang ship oblivious to the fact that they call eachother love and dear?**

 **Ok I wanna sleep now, so bye**

 **make good choices!**


	6. Update

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update, it's just been difficult with summer school, but now that it's over, I'll have more time to post stuff!**

 **this is sadly not a chapter post.**

 **Dont hate me.**

 **I will see if I can post one tonight or tomorrow morning, I just kinda hit a brick wall and can't figure out what to do next.**

 **If you have an idea, PLEASE SHARE! I make these stories for you guys, so don't be shy to share your ideas!**

 **i will be out of town this week, will be at a family reunion, so I am praying that there is wifi so I can keep updating!**

 **thats all I have to say**

 **wait no it's not.**

 **My fanfiction is over at wattpad now! But just so you know, all chapters will be posted here first!**

 **Okay now I'm done.**

 **Byeeeee!**

 **Make good choices!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have a question.**

 **Since im kinda new to fanfiction (not the website itself, been reading stuff for two years) but having an account is a whole different ball game.**

 **Next to my documents, there's a category that says "Life", and 88 days below it.**

 **What does that mean?**

 **but anyways**

 **I am so glad that you guys like the story! It means a lot to me when you guys favorite, or review it, it gets me really excited!**

 **Would you guys like it if I posted longer chapters? I mean, it's actually pretty hard, I do all this on my phone, so I'm curious to know if you guys want me to write more.**

 **I got a request to post my chapters in the mornings, so my plan is to type throughout the day, than update in the morning.**

 **Ezra: you talk a lot**

 **Me: I like talking. Gotta problem with that?**

 **Sabine: we should let them read the story...**

 **Me: I can kill you off any time I want.**

 **Ezra: ...**

 **Sabine: ...**

 **Disclaimer: ...this is awkward. I'll just read my line and go then. *cough cough* this doesn't belong to spacewaffles. This belongs to Disney. The end.**

 ***cough* okay let's proceed:**

CHAPTER 4:

POINT OF VIEW: HERA SYNDULLA

It's been four days since we lost communication with Ezra and Sabine.

We hadn't heard anything from them, all we know is that their signal disappeared over Tatooine when they crashed.

I would've assumed, being the smart kids they are, that they went looking for help. Unless of course they crashed in the middle of an endless desert.

We were sending search parties in two days. I attempted to make negotiations with General Soto about scheduling it sooner, but finding the kids was just "not our top priority".

We would've gone in four days, but I brought up a very good point when I mentioned that the data spike they stole was still with them, and we would need it ASAP, because it contained information about the new Inquisitor that we had discovered was being transferred in. We had only recently gotten a hold of this Intel.

Therefore the search was moved earlier. But we still had to wait.

...

"Lost in thought?" I heard someone ask. I jumped because I hadn't heard them approaching.

Kanan nudged me in the ribs and smirked.

"Ya I guess so," I sighed.

I stared out the front window, losing myself in the abyss of stars.

"Hera, we'll find them. They're smart kids. They'll know what to do.

I heaved out a long sigh. "But something doesn't feel right. It feels like there's...like there's more to this than we- ga I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean."

I leaned against Kanan, resting my head on his shoulders. I laughed. "He's been acting different around her. Have you noticed?"

Kanan rose an eyebrow. "You're point being...?"

I shrugged. "There was no point, dear, I was just sharing my observations."

"Then if your observations are correct," Kanan chuckled, "then let's hope they're not doing something they shouldn't be doing."

I hit him in the side with my arm and smirked. "I doubt Sabine would be that irresponsible."

Kanan rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt that Ezra would be that irresponsible."

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, feeling the cuts on my back reopen. The whip came down, again, and again.

I didn't even have time to recover.

...

I sat in the middle of the class room, barely conscious.

I looked up when I heard two taps on the glass pane in front of me. Suddenly, the glass was longer reflecting my image, it was revealing Mortimer on the other side.

"You will suffer, boy, for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life. As she should've."

 _You're doing this for her._

I glared back at Mortimer.

"Would you like it if she got to watch you suffer?" he chuckled. I squirmed against the shackles. "Would you like her to see what a noble hero you are? Putting yourself,!in her place?"

He laughed. "Get the boy cleaned up, and escort him back to his cell."

...

"So what's the plan? How do we get ourselves out of here?" I sighed, plopping myself down on the cot.

Sabine's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms.

What the krif did I do this time?

"You still haven't told me where you've been outside of the cell," she snapped.

"Why?" I sighed, "Why do you have to know?"

"You can't just disappear and then not tell me why!"

I shook my head and leaned against the wall behind me. "It's for your own good."

She scoffed. "For my own good? Stop acting like your doing me a favor!"

"I'm doing this to help you!"

Sabine stormed over to where I was sitting on the cot. "I don't need your help!"

"SEE? You need to stop LYING TO ME! YOU HATE ME! IT HURTS BECAUSE YOU LIE!" I exclaimed.

"Ezra," her eyes locked with mine, "Talk to me. We need to talk this out."

I sighed heavily, then sat down crossed legged on my side of the cot.

"What makes you think I hate you?" she asked quickly.

I scoffed. "I've been slapped, yelled at, called unimaginable names..." I trailed off.

I crossed my arms and looked away from her. "It's not like rejection was anything new though," I continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm not surprised you hate me. My entire life has been filled with people who are there for me, and I trust them, and you know what happens? THEY LEAVE!"

"Your parents didn't leave you Ezra! THEY WERE TAKEN!"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THEM! I'm talking about everyone I've known my entire life."

I sighed. "I was nine. After two years of living alone, after two years of me begging for help, after two years of people saying no. Saying no to the filthy "street rat", I gave up. I tried, to kill myself. Because I thought no one cared." I shook my head and sighed. "When I was thirteen I made a second attempt. I was close too. Then I found you guys about a year later." I smiled to myself. "I met you. And of course, being the annoying little kid I was, I flirted. But I knew you would never actually care. No one ever did.

"That's why I'm not shocked. That you hate me," I shrugged. "That's why it has to stop. This weird thing going on between us where you say you don't care, but suddenly do, then we fight, make-up...it needs to either stop, or we need to make up our minds."

It was silent for a moment. "Are you expecting my sympathy?" Sabine snapped, leaping to her feet

 _She's fighting me._

"I give you mine," I retorted, springing up as well, "It's only fair."

That, was a really bad thing to say.

She grabbed my shoulders roughly, and shoved me against the wall behind me, and scowled.

 _GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

That HURT!

I felt the scars on my back stretch a little bit.

 _Don't say anything._

"WHY? Tell me why you pity me!"

I struggled against her grip. "Let go of me!" I begged.

The pain was rapidly increasing.

"Then answer the kriffing question!"

"Let GO!"

I finally managed to squirm out of her hold, but I didn't stay upright for long. I fell to my knees, gasping at how badly it hurt.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" I snapped. I looked up at her with disgust.

I was really tempted to let myself burst, telling her all about how I laid down my life for her, taking her place because I care about her, and this is what I get?

But I didn't say a word.

...

Just hold on a little longer.

 _Just a little longer._

 **Hiiii guys**

 **I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner, unpacking was a hassle, and I had no wifi for 10 hours.**

 **Awful.**

 **So ya here's chapter 4, sorry it's so short, writers block is not treating me well. If you guys have any suggestions, they would help me. Like a lot.**

 **So ya**

 **thats it guys**

 **byeeee**

 **make good choices!**


	8. Chapter 5

**I hope you all haven't abandoned me.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was enjoying myself on a family vacation soooo sorry not sorry that I was enjoying myself.**

 **But don't worry! I didn't forget about you guys!**

 **so I got a request from AzulaBlue92 to do some more backstory with Sabine, which is also why I didn't post a chapter for so long.**

 **I was on writers block! I was have some trouble thinking of what to do...**

 **but theeeen I got a good idea. It will BLOW your MINDS. Hopefully.**

 **So yea, review the story, I love hearing your feedback! And don't forget to go over to wattpad to look at painting the stars! Please go check that out!**

 **Disclaimer: Sooooo? Can I talk now?**

 **Me: okay go ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: this amazing stuff belongs to spacewaffles and will always belong to spacewaffles...what?**

 **Me: moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: what is this? She's LYING!**

 **Me: ACTION!**

CHAPTER 5

POINT OF VIEW: SABINE WREN

He's gone again.

...

 _Its only fair._

Its only kriffing _fair_.

It's funny how familiar that sounds.

...

I stared blankly at the cement wall.

I wonder if they're looking for us.

...

 _Ezra please come back._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry I got us here._

 _I'm sorry I screwed things up._

I sniffed and buried my head in my knees.

 _What if they don't find us?_

 _What if we die?_

...

 _Pull yourself together Sabine._

You're gonna be okay.

" _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya_ ," I began to sing quietly," _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung..._ " I began to cry again, burying my head further in my knees.

" _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r prudii an_."

I sniffed and wiped away a tear that was clinging to my eyelash.

" _Our vengeance burns brighter still._ "

There were only a few golden seconds of silence.

The door swung open abruptly, and I sprung up to my feet.

"Ezra?!" I called out in hopefulness.

I scowled at the sight of who was standing in the doorway. "You," I snarled.

"I'm assuming I wasn't who you thought I was?" he said mockingly.

I didn't respond. The hate in my eyes that I was drilling into him should've been enough words.

Shame that he has his helmet on.

It's a standard Mandalorian helmet design. But black.

 _No color._

"You have a beautiful voice," he commented.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. It didn't help that he was wearing the helmet.

"That was a Mando'a song. I've heard it before."

I fixed my hands squarely on my hips, and narrowed my eyes. "You're a Mandolorian?" I scoffed. "You _shabuir,_ your are nothing but a disgrace. The Mando'a believe in freedom and liberty, and here you are, bringing shame onto the name of your people."

Bale laughed at my seriousness. "So did the name of General Wren."

I felt something spark inside me; no, something _exploded_ in me.

"YOU KNEW NOTHING OF MY FATHER!" I shouted. I was a second away from ripping out his throat.

He suddenly grew serious. "I beg to differ."

He began to walk towards me, but he did it slowly, taking each step with what seemed liked precision.

"I know who you are Sabine. I doubt you know who I am."

"T-Then why didn't you tell Mortimer before?" I stuttered.

Why was I stuttering?

I heard a quick exhale from underneath Bale's helmet.

 _He was laughing._

"It was more fun to see your boyfriend panic at the sight of a blade to your neck."

I could feel my heart race at the sound of Ezra's name.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

I was on the verge of tears.

Dont you _dare_ cry.

 _Not now._

His head was right by my ear. "Because," he snarled, " _Its only fair."_

I gasped, backing up quickly, only to find a wall.

"You're very beautiful," he whispered seductively. "Much more beautiful then I remember."

He began to laugh. "Your boyfriend won't be back for a long time."

He removed his black helmet and tossed in aside.

"Which means I get to have my fun."

...

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

I examined the cuts that formed into the word "Broken", noticing that they were etched deeper.

I don't know what they used, but it was definitely more painful that the whip.

...

i had been sitting alone in the box for a long time.

A couple hours, what it seemed like.

Finally someone came and pulled me out.

...

"OWW!" I hissed, leaping up and pulling away from the damp cloth. "That kriffing hurt!"

A large hand _thwacked_ me the side of my head. "Well it wasn't supposed ta feel good!" the pig face laughed.

I heard a large set of footsteps stride into the room.

"So," Mortimer sighed, "What will it be next time? Maybe we'll blind you, so you'll never get to see your precious Sabine again, or, maybe we should make the boy deaf," he suggested, turning towards the piggish creature. Then he leaned down towards me. "So you can't hear hear blood curdling screams as we put her through all the suffering you went through, while you can only watch, unable to hear her desperate cries for help."

I spat at his feet. "I'd rather die!" I growled.

Mortimer waved a finger back and forth, and rmuttered the words, "tut tut tut", while the creature behind me laughed.

"Be careful of what you wish for boy, because that," he shoved me back down into my seat, "can be arranged."

We both sat like that for a moment, just glaring daggers at eachother.

"Take him back to his cell," Mortimer orderd.

Before I was escorted out of the room, Mortimer muttered to me, "I like the idea of making you deaf much better than the idea of killing you. The longer you suffer, the longer I am happier."

...

I was thrown into the cell, and I landed on my hands and knees, catching myself from hitting the ground.

That's going to leave a mark.

I turned abruptly when I heard a muffled sob.

Sabine was sitting on the cot in the corner, the small blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Her beautiful golden eyes...

...were crying.

Long beaded strings of tears were running down her cheeks, and she was mumbling inaudible words.

I heasitantly approached her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Sabine?" I whispered. I sat down next to her on the cot, so out arms were touching.

"Sabine? Please say something to me," I pleaded.

I heard her mumbled something as she scooted away from me and towards the wall.

"What?"

"You were supposed to be here!" Sabine sobbed, before burying her head in her knees.

How long was I gone?

"Sabine?" I asked quietly. "Did something happen?"

She began to sob even more, to the point where it was silent.

"It hurts," she mumbled, looking down into her lap.

"What hurts?" I asked quickly, "Show me where it hurts!"

Her bottom lip trembled, and she hesitantly let the blanket drop down.

My eyes widened.

 _No._

 _Please let it not be true._

"Sabine," I mumbled, "Where the krif is your shirt?"

She was in a white tank top.

She began to cry again.

"Sabine please tell me what happened!" I begged, feeling my eyes get glossy.

I know what she's gonna say.

But by the force I hope it's not true.

 _Not Sabine._

 _Please let it not be true._

I could hear my heart pounding, and then felt it burst out of my chest.

Sabine turned around, so I could see the bloody slashes strewn across her back.

I moved so I was sitting in front of her, so I could meet her gaze. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, and gently lifted her chin and pressed my lips against her cold ones.

I could taste the salt of her tears on her lips.

I parted from her slightly, and whispered, "Sabine...I'm sorry."

I leaned forwards and crashed our bodies together, pulling her as close to me as possible.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to be here. I'm sorry I let this happen," I sobbed into her bare shoulder.

She attempted to push me away from her. "Then why weren't you here?!"

You can't.

You can't tell her.

"I can't..." I sighed. "Sabine, I love you." I felt a couple tears fall loose. "I shouldn't have let this happen..."

"The why did you?" she snapped, successfully pushing me away. "Tell me why you weren't here!"

"BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" I shouted. I sighed heavily, my shoulders sinking. "That's all I can tell you. I am asking for you to trust me."

I shook my head. "I don't want to loose you."

We were both silent.

"We should sleep," I mumbled.

I had been in that box all kriffing day. Funny how quickly time passes when the pain takes a toll on you.

We both laid down on the cot, and I realized Sabine was sleeping in my spot, facing the wall.

About twenty minutes of silence passed, save for the occasional quiet sob that came from Sabine.

Then I heard it.

" _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._ "

 _She's singing._

It's extremely quiet, but she's singing.

Her voice was shaky, because she was barely holding herself together

" _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung. Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r prudii an."_

Then she broke, allowing herself to sob and cry out freely like she thought no one could hear her.

It was the only time I had ever seen her break.

"Ezra?" Sabine whispered.

"Sabine?"

"I want to go home," she cried.

 **I cried a little while writing this.**

 **so there it is. Chapta 5.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update.**

 **Now that I'm back from vaca, I will be posting more frequently.**

 **I promise.**

 **So ya! AzulaBlue92 I loved your suggestion and I have built a master plan off of it, but being the writer that I am, I did not reveal it all at once.**

 **ONE MORE QUESTION!**

 **Does anyone do fanart? Can anyone do fanart? Cause if you can...**

 **...I'm not saying you have to but if you want to. *shrugs* it'd be kinda cool.**

 **So expect another update in the next two days!**

 **bye!**

 **Make good choices!**

* * *

 **After le update:**

 **OK, yes I changed the chapter, but i just think it was a little too dark for my taste.**

 **Sorry if my changes displease you, but this is how I think the story should go.**

 **But whatever!**

 **Adios and may the force be with you.**


	9. I almost forgot!

**I almost forgot!**

 **heres the translation of the song Sabine sang:**

 **Gra'tua Cuun**

 **Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still. Taung!  
Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
Every last traitorous soul shall kneel in our shadow.**

 **the end.**

 **I just thought it would be kinda cool for Sabine to sing.**

 **This is actually a real thing! I didn't make it up.**

 **The line that stick out to me was "Our vengeance burns brighter still" because Sabine is struggling to keep herself pulled together so she's kind of reassuring herself.**

 **I don know.**

 **Okay byeeee**

 **make some kriffing good choices!**


	10. Chapter 6

**sorry for the short chapters I've been doing lately.**

 **I I will try my best to make them longer.**

 **SO ANYWAYS MA DARLINGS,**

 **...**

 **i just realized I've got nothing to say.**

 **Since that's the case lets get right into the story:**

CHAPTER 6

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

And so I realized I was awake.

I had felt a foreign object brush past my leg, so I woke up.

But being the lazy person I was, I stayed laying down.

Being awake and getting up are two very different things.

I heard Sabine stir beside me, and she flipped over so she was on her back.

Last night was the first time I had ever seen Sabine break down like that. Being the person she is, that behavior is unexpected from her. She very much emphasizes how independent and strong she is.

She doesn't take kindly to sympathy. She mistakes it for pity.

...

Sabine stretched her limbs out sideways, and she breathed in deep and dumped all her air into a long, tired sigh.

 _How many days have we been here?_

...

The mattress shifted beneath me, so I peeked open one eyelid. Is she getting up?

I was speechless.

Her tank top had red, dried up blood stains.

 _Because Bale hurt her._

 _..._

 _Why wasn't I there?_

 _I was supposed to be there._

Sabine turned to look at me over her shoulder, and she caught me peeking.

 _Karabast._

"Pervert!" she shouted, thwacking me in the head. Soon after, she yanked the blanket over her entire body, so she was a little ball beneath the fabric.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see you like that!" I stuttered, quickly sitting up.

 _Even though she's only in a tank top._

I sat up too fast, because my head spun for a few seconds.

"Sabine, I'll get your clothes, just tell me where they are," I ordered, standing up to search around the room.

 _The rest of them at least._

There was nothing.

"Bale," she muttered, "He took them out."

I muttered a curse word.

Not something as light and fluffy as karabast.

A real legitimate swear word that would have brought Kanan and his vocabulary to shame.

...

"Ezra, it wasn't your fault. Last night...ga, I was just frustrated..." Sabine rambled, tears beginning to fill her eyes once more. "I'm scared," she muttered. Words I thought I would never hear her say.

"I am too," I said, sitting down next to her on the cot.

"Ezra."

"Ya?"

"He said we had met before."

"Well?"

"...well what?"

"Have you met before?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

Suddenly a loose thought in the back of my mind, became a bullet that hit me square in the head.

 _No._

 _Nononononono..._

"Sabine?"

My skin felt cold to the touch.

"Did he do...anything else to you?"

Sabine blushed. "You mean like..."

"...yeah."

She sighed. "No. Just the cuts."

I let out a sigh of relief.

I laughed. "Good, because, that would really suck."

"Why?"

 _Oh jeez._

 _How do I answer this without sounding inappropriate?_

"I don't know...because you would be pregnant..." I huffed. "And that would be weird?" I muttered, my answer forming into a question.

"It's more complicated than that. "

"How complicated can it be?! The man ju-"

"I don't need to hear the talk again! I've heard it one too many times!"

Sabine leaned against the wall behind her. "You've never done it before, I'm assuming, based on the amount of knowledge you have on this."

"Well, ya I guess I haven't..." I stuttered nervously. I was taken aback at a certain thought that came to mind. "Have you ever done it?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, her lips forming a straight line.

"Oh," I exhaled. I rose a questioning eyebrow. "Then how come you know so much about this stuff?"

"The difference between me and you: I went to school."

I scoffed in offense at her statement. "I went to school too."

"When you were how old?"

"...eight."

"I doubt that they taught you about sex when you were that young."

"But word does seem to go around about it," I smiled to her. We laughed at that for a few seconds.

"But ya," she shrugged, "All I'm going to say right now, is that this is more complicated than its supposed to be. It would require me to tell you things that I'm not ready to reveal to anyone yet."

"I understand."

After I mere thirty seconds of silence, I began to laugh slightly. "This might be one of the strangest things I've done."

"And why is that," she smiled.

Her smile can fricken light up a room.

"I'm talking about sex with my crush."

Her smile sudden melted away.

" _Friend_ Ezra."

"Hmm," I smiled. "I'm talking about sex with my _friend..._ that actually sounds worse."

Sabine scoffed.

 _What now?_

"You aren't letting up on this are you?" she muttered.

I smiled. "Nope. You are stuck with my undying affections for you." I smirked. "For time and all eternity, through whatever circumstances, I will still like you." I shrugged and grinned. "Sorry."

Her heart warming smile returned. "And you said I used big words."

I shrugged sheepishly. "I do it to keep up with you."

She leaned against my shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I should slap you, or hug you. After our little talk."

I rested my head atop hers. "How 'bout you pick both? It will make us both happy," I suggested. "You get the satisfaction of punching me, and I get the satisfaction of hugging you."

"Ezra, I'm not wearing anything.."

"You have a tank top on, but hey, I'm not complaining..." I teased, looking up at the ceiling.

She elbowed me in the ribs.

Hard.

"Sabine?" I asked quickly.

She replied with a faint,"Hmm?"

"Do you, well," I coughed, "d-do you like me? Like, like me like me?"

 _Smooth. Real smooth._

She snuggled in closer.

"Aside from the teasing, I really do care about you. I really care about you...and I-" I mumbled nervously.

"Ezra, as much as I like you..."

My heart was already sinking.

"I just don't think I can. Not right now at least."

"But," she continued, "I've been saying not right now, for a long time."

The way she said that was weird.

I flinched when her hand came up and touched the side of my leg. I began to back away slightly.

"Err, you're getting kinda touchy Sabi-"

I've got to hand it to her, she knows what will shut me up.

Sabine deepened the kiss, her hand coming up to grab the side of my face.

I felt her slip her tongue out of her mouth, and beg entrance into mine.

 _WHAT DO I DO? Agh I've never done this! Is this normal?_

I felt her other hand pull slightly at my hair.

Her lips are soft.

I paused for breath, pulling away from Sabine, our mouths separating with an audible pop.

Gross. Kinda.

I don't even know anymore.

Our separation only last for a second, because she began kissing me again. Sabine began to lean backwards, pulling me down towards the cot.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she had in mind.

And that's something I wasn't looking for.

"Sabine," I sighed, pulling away from her, "I don't want to do this. I mean, I do...but I shouldn't. I mean, not like I think about it, or, I- ahh KARABAST!"

She sat up, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "I know what you mean. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"Something like that is supposed to be saved for someone special. Someone you know your going to spend the rest of your life with."

Her eyes suddenly looked sad. "I want to spend the rest of it with you."

"I bet you said that to the last guy too."

 _You just screwed up, big time._

She scoffed in offense. "Last guy?" A fake smile was suddenly plastered across her face.

That means in really in trouble now.

"That's right! You were the one who thought I was a _Schutta,_ " she snapped.

Her face was dead serious now, her eyes having a supernatural spark of hate.

"I'm sorry I said that! I'm sorry that I even reacted by saying the whole last guy thing!"

The door behind us flew open.

It was _Bale_.

 **Ok the story is over forever go away bye.**

 **Im kidding I'm not that horrible.**

 **If you didn't already know, Schutta means slut.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I have good news! On a separate document I have the whole chapter layout, so expect no more delays!**

 **i actually have a question guys...**

 **ive been writing fanfiction a longer than I've had an account, so I have lots of one shots and drabbles...would you guys like it if I posted them?**

 **and if anyone has any requests for a one shot, please share! I love writing about the crew!**

 **So ya.**

 **Bye and make good choices!**

* * *

 **After le edit:**

 **Ok this is the last chapter I'm going to change.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **May the force be with you.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Allo my darlings.**

 **Again, apologies for the long wait, everything is just chaotic right now; I have more summer work for my honors English class, and I've just been going through an emotionally challenging time, so I didn't have a lot of time to sit down and write.**

 **And when I did, it was like 5 minutes.**

 **So ya! Life is great.**

 **Okay, anyways, I spent a lot of time planning out this chapter, and I made it longer so have fun.**

CHAPTER 7:

POINT OF VIEW: SABINE WREN

Ezra's eyes filled with hate, and I could hear his breathing pick up.

"You," Ezra snarled, his electric blue eyes narrowing.

 _Whoa._

 _I've never seen Ezra like this._

Ezra quickly bounced up, standing in front of me as if to shield me.

I could feel my heart trying to escape my chest.

"Did you touch her?" Ezra snapped.

Bale only rose a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"DID YOU TOUCH HER?!" Ezra shouted.

Bale cracked a wide grin, and leaned against the wall next to the large metal door.

"Yes," he shrugged, "and believe me," he said mockingly, "It was amazing."

Bale was suddenly lifted off his feet, and shoved against the wall, but with nothing holding him.

I jumped a little when it happened.

Ezra had his right hand outstretched in front of him, and he was breathing heavily.

He's using the force.

Bale was then dropped to the ground, landing on the cement.

He didn't get to sit for long.

Ezra lifted Bale off the ground, and sent him flying in all different directions.

"Ezra," I called out. I hardly recognized my own voice. It sounded so cowardly.

Ezra glanced over is shoulder, and I sat there, baffled at what I say.

His eyes were gold.

Kanan had warned me about the eyes. It wasn't exactly difficult to make the connection though. They sickly yellow color lingering around his iris was extremely similar to the Inquisitor.

"EZRA STOP!" I called to him. Tears were filling my eyes.

"YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE?!" Ezra replied in anger, continuing to throw Bale around the room. The gold color intensified.

"DID YOU ENJOY IT? HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU FOUGHT AGAINST HIM?" Ezra continued.

"Ezra stop! Don't be the bad guy!" I shouted, hoping something would get through to him. "This isn't you! I know it's not you! Your are not that bad guy!" I sobbed.

Bale suddenly fell to the ground, landing on his back.

The gold color lingering in Ezra's eyes suddenly faded back to blue.

I sighed with relief, and he did the same. But our moment only lasted for so long.

"You really are quite stupid," I heard Bale say in amusement.

Ezra turned around to face him, and gasped when he saw a small black gun in Bale's possession.

A loud gunshot went of, the painful sowund of it echoing against every wall in the then fell to his knees, grabbing his shoulder in pain, and he fell onto his side.

"EZRA!" I shouted, quickly crawling over to where he lay injured on the floor.

"No no no no no no..." I whispered.

 _Why wasn't it a blaster shot?_

I examined the small wound on Ezra's shoulder, confused. It didn't leave a burn mark that a blaster shit would've left. Instead there was a small hole, the skin seeming to have been punctured.

"More of an old fashioned gun, in my opinion. But it gets they job done better than a blaster," Bale sneered.

I normally would've responded to something like that with a blow to the stomach, but Ezra was kind of distracting.

"Ga- no no no, Ezra, you have to stay with me, look at me! Stay with me!" I pleaded.

"Relax, the shot was in his shoulder. It's not enough to kill him. Mortimer still wants both of you alive, and he'll slit my throat if I disobey his orders. Now both of you, get up."

I sat quietly in defiance, holding Ezra's body close to mine. He wasn't holding me back.

 _Why isn't he holding me?_

As if reading my thoughts, Ezra reached forward with a shaking hand, and wrapped his hand around mine, intertwining his fingers so that our hands connected.

"I said GET UP!" Bale shouted, raising his gun once more. "Or his other arm is next."

I hesitantly let go of Ezra, our hands pulling away from eachother, and stood up, my legs shaking.

I was almost naked.

 _Almost._

I was wearing nothing but my undergarments.

"Now _he_ will stand," he commanded, gesturing towards Ezra with his gun.

I scoffed. "You just shot him! He can't stand up!"

"If that's the case," Bale replied sheepishly," then he won't might if I come around for round two."

My eyes widened.

I began to back up towards the wall, but Bale just kept getting closer.

"You are already quite arousing," Bale muttered seductively. "Ezra has ten seconds."

"Ezra," I pleaded, "Dont do it! I can handle it myself!"

I gasped when Ezra began to prop himself up on his elbows, hissing at the pain in his arm. He flipped himself onto his stomach, so he could lift himself up.

It was unbearable to watch. The way the blood coming from his shoulder became more and more noticeable when he tried to sit himself up.

He was on his feet.

He limped over to where we were, clutching his shoulder. "What do you want?" Ezra snapped, standing in front of me protectively.

"Mortimer wants to see both of you," Bale snickered.

My body suddenly turned to ice, frost forming on the back of my neck. Ezra must have had the same feeling, because he turned and looked at me with a wide pair of electric blue eyes.

* * *

I had been given clothes, thankfully, but it was nothing but a pair of short grey shorts, and a tight black tee shirt.

I felt an uneasy feeling churning in the pit of my stomach at the memory of Ezra's outburst. Kanan had warned me about the eyes. They were the sith eyes.

 _When one is overcome with hate, the force becomes not an alliance , but a slave. And when one holds that power, they change. Inside, and out._

I remembered Kanan giving me that warning after we returned from Fort Anaxes about a year or so ago. After our run in with the Nasties.

But after that day, the whole team had to adjust because of Ezra's unstable emotions.

He just, wasn't the same after that day.

He still isn't the same. Change for better, or worse.

If only I'd realized that sooner.

* * *

I was shoved into the center of a dark room, and was forced down onto my knees. The only illuminated thing in the room was a large, glass cube, surrounded by mirrors on all sides.

I could see myself, a small, shrouded figure bathed in partial darkness, my hollow, empty eyes the only thing I could make out.

"You're not recognizable as a Mandolorian anymore," I heard an amused voice say from the darkness behind me.

Mortimer stepped out from the darkness, his reflection coming into the light.

"You understand why you're here, correct?" Mortimer shrugged, while moving towards the large glass cube.

I gulped nervously. "Uh, I um..."

"I believe you were confused by the question. I meant here in general. As in, this facility. Do you know why?"

"Because you are a slave trader," I stammered, trying to pull my confidence together for as long as I could.

"That is true, but because I am a trader, I trade slaves. Which means by now you would've been sent elsewhere by now. You, Sabine, are still in my possession. So, to be more specific, why are you _still_ here?"

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Because you will suffer, simple as that. Everyone you know, everyone you care about, will suffer, along with _you_ ," Mortimer snapped through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened. "Why-"

"-am I doing this?" Mortimer finished. "Because your father took away everything I had, all for the sake of nothing! What was his purpose? Nothing!" Mortimer breathed in deep. "Which is why I intend to make the Wren dynasty suffer, to give them everything they deserve."

I began to panic at a certain thought. "Where is Ezra?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me, so I exploded.

"Where the KRIF, IS EZRA?" I shouted.

"He's doing your job."

I was taken aback. "My what?" I muttered.

"You mean you don't know? He took your place. You were supposed to suffer, but he begged to save you, to be able to do the deed for you. He doesn't know that I play fair." Mortimer cracked a sinister grin. "Let's have a look shall we?"

Mortimer tapped on the glass twice, and immediately the mirrors became transparent, revealing what was inside.

Attached to the ground, were a pair of shackles, and believe it or not, Ezra was attached to them.

"EZRA!" I called out.

"He can't hear you, or see you," he muttered, before muttering something into his comm.

Ezra was pulling against the shackles, his wrists covered in strain marks from trying to pull so hard.

My eyes darted towards the door inside the box, when it began to open, the piggish creature stepping side with a long, leather whip in his hands.

 _No_.

"AHHHHH!" Ezra screamed, as the whip came crashing down against his skin.

"NOOO!" I shouted, running towards the glass. I banged against it repeatedly, each pound with less and less force as I came to the realization that the glass would not break. I collapsed in a heap in front of the cube, my forehead leaning against the cold glass, as I sobbed relentlessly at the sight of Ezra.

I heard a click, and two quiet taps.

Ezra looked up at the glass in front of him, and his eyes widened. "Sabine?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

 _He can see me._

Tears began to run down his cheeks as the whip came down again, and again, and again...

"Ezra, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did this, Ezra," I sobbed. I turned towards Mortimer. "Stop!" I begged. My breathing was hitched. "Please STOP!"

 _He did this..._

 _...to save me._

 _And I treated him like garbage. I did nothing._

I looked at Ezra once more, noticing the blood rolling down his shoulder from the gunshot.

Every day that he was gone, he was here. Spending countless hours suffering...

... _for me._

"Please stop..." I whispered.

Ezra's eyes looked empty, drained of the life and energy they once contained.

I gasped when I saw the bloodied cuts etched on Ezra's back.

They formed the word "Broken".

"Make it stop! Please! I'll give you whatever you want! We have resources, just tell us what you want and it's yours!" I begged.

Mortimer turned towards me, and locked eyes with me, his hard, stone cold eyes softening slightly. "I want my family back."

* * *

The cell door slammed shut, a small click following.

I breathed in and out heavily, trying to slow my heart rate down.

I turned so I could face Ezra, who was laying in a small heap by the door.

"That's where you went, everyday..." I stated, feeling my heart break a little every second I looked at Ezra. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, my sad expression hardening into a scowl.

Ezra sighed, and sat himself up, wincing a little at the pain. "Doesn't matter," Ezra muttered, sounding slightly arrogant.

I scoffed. "Excuse me?" I asked, but Ezra already began to talk over me.

"I wonder if you would've treated me better if I had told you sooner. You would've treated me like a hero, and shown a little more gratitude, but you suddenly cared after the damage was done. That's how it is for you! You start to care, after all the damage is done."

" _Suddenly_ cared? All of those conversations didn't count then?" I retorted.

"Ga-you don't understand!" Ezra complained, standing up and walking towards the cot.

"Ezra, stop pretending like your the broken hero-"

"THAT'S ALL I AM!" Ezra shouted, his demeaning voice echoing off the cement walls.

Ezra smacked the wall with his fist, and then touched his forehead against the cement and muttered, "That's all I am anymore."

I felt my heart shatter at the sight of the word "Broken" etched into his back.

Ezra collapsed to his knees, dropping into the cot, and he silently sobbed into the wall.

I quietly walked over to the cot, and sat down behind Ezra, listening to his muffled sobs.

I lifted a hand and gently placed it on the center of his back, and immediately felt him flinch beneath my touch.

I moved my hand up slowly, my fingers tracing the marks and lashes that lined his body.

I felt him shudder when I placed my lips against his shoulder, and waited for a moment. I leaned my head over a little, so my head was still resting on his bare back.

"I'm sorry Ezra. That I got you in this mess."

Ezra pulled away from the wall, and dropped his arms so they lay limp at his sides.

"To be honest, Ezra, putting myself in the circumstances you were in, I probably wouldn't have done what you did for me. I wouldn't have done nothing, that's not what I'm saying, but I wouldn't have gone as far as you did."

Ezra turned slightly, just enough that I could see his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Because," I continued, "I don't have even half the heart you have." I smiled. "And I like that about you." I looked down at my lap. "I like that a lot. And a broken hero definitely has less than half a heart. Ezra you aren't broken. You've got the biggest heart out there, and I doubt-"

"I guess you thought wrong," Ezra muttered, turning away from me. "Because," he continued, "it's easy to break what's already broken. It doesn't take much."

I pulled away from him, and felt my heart sink.

 _What did they do to you._

 **Well that was a satisfyingly long chapter. Probably one of the saddest too. Raise your hand if you cried.**

 ***raise Le hand***

 **ok so again, my apologies for the long wait, school is starting soon for me so everything is HECTIC as frick so ya.**

 **I will see if I can get a chapter up on Sunday, so until then, goodbye.**

 **Mans make good choices.**


	12. Le update

**Okay I can explain.**

 **Im soooo sorry to have kept you waiting**

 **I started school, and taking 2 honors classes, 3 electives, and the tons of homework that comes with it is leaving me zero time to do anything.**

 **I regret to inform you that this is not a chapter post.**

 **I am actually rewriting part is of this story because I wasn't pleased with how it turned out.**

 **The rape scene just made me unhappy, along with its results.**

 **So I will be changing that part, but don't worry! The story line will be EXACTLY the same, I just didn't like that it was rape.**

 **So ya. Sorry if that disappoints you, but I thought that was just a little bit dark.**

 **Im also sorry to say that my posts from now on will be less frequent, I will only post a chapter a week, and I don't even know if I can do that, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Thank you to the people who have stuck with this story, and I promise, I haven't abandoned this story!**

 **Okieeeeee bye**

 **make good choices**


	13. I can explain

So I haven't posted for a month, and I'm very VERY sorry.

But let me explain

If you are in highschool, like me, you will understand when I tell you that highschool is hard, stressful, and extremely time consuming.

If you are in college, then first off,

YES OMG YES YOU HAVE A SOUL

and

HOW? How do you have time?!

But that's beside the point.

Believe me when I say that I am trying. Trying to make time in my schedule to post chapters, but in order to post them, I have to WRITE them first, and finding the time to do that is very difficult.

I certainly hope that none of you have become uninterested, and abandoned this story because you thought I had, so I will assure you, I have intentions to finish it.

Again, sorry, I am doing the best I can.

Thank you to the supporters out there who have stuck with this story from the beginning.

Until next time,

make good choices, and may the force be with you.


	14. Chapter 8

**well...three months later**

 **I laughed when I reread chapter 7.**

 **"I'll try to update on Sunday."**

 **Haha...oops.**

 **Ok, again, I'm sorry for the wait...I procrastinate, so finally I sat myself down and got this chapter out of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: this concept belongs to spacewaffles, including the OCs, but everything else is property of Disney and Lucasfilms.**

 **Sorry is this chapter isn't particularly exciting, but all things in the story happen for a reason, so let's roll.**

CHAPTER 8

POINT OF VIEW: EZRA BRIDGER

"Ezra."

I groaned I rolled onto my side.

"Ezra."

 _I don't care._

"Will you please get up?"

I felt a jab at my side.

Are you freaking kidding me?

I abruptly sat up. To

"What?" I huffed, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"They brought food."

Food.

 _That made my stomach lurch._

I flopped back down, burying my face in the cot. "Not hungry," I mumbled tiredly.

"You need to eat," Sabine ordered, trying to roll me back over.

She sighed in frustration when I didn't budge. "What's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal."

"Ezra!"

"Can't I just _sleep_?"

I haven't been able to do that lately.

"I need someone to talk to, Ezra."

 _Ugh._

 _The way she said that was really guilt trippy._

"Please, Ezra."

I inhaled deeply. "Fine. Fine!" I sat up promptly. "What do you want?"

Sabine looked down in her lap, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _You weren't supposed to snap._

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Stop apologizing. I know what your going to say."

I shrugged. "I'm never going to stop being sorry, Sabine."

It was silent for a few seconds. Dead silent.

No.

I know what real dead silence sounds like.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked hesitantly.

* * *

 _Point of View: Hera Syndulla_

 _Postponed_.

I stood up from my seat abruptly, immediately infuriated by the announcement.

Kanan stood up as well, although he let his rage boil over.

"Postponed?! We can't just abandon them!" Kanan spat.

"We haven't Kanan-" Ashoka said calmly, but was cut of by another opposing argument.

"The Jedi's right," Rex interceded. "We set course days ago, and now the entire project is being abandoned."

"We don't know if their alive," I sighed, "so please, and least let us send some sort of search party. We could go ourselves..."I turned to Kanan, hoping for a little reassurance.

General Sato stepped forward, shake his head grimly. "But both of you are needed here. Issues with funding this search will slow done the success of the rebellion."

I quietly sat back down in my seat, my heart staring to ache.

"When would be the soonest we could-" I spoke up, but he already dismissed my comment, moving on in the meeting.

"Anyways," General Sati sighed, lWe've done some sifting through the five year plan that you brought us a year ago-"

"-and after a year of digging," Ashoka finished, "we might have found something."

A large holo-image turned on in the center of the room, flickering until it made a clear image.

"What...is that?" Kanan breathed, his eyes wide with surprise.

Ashoka stepped forward, her throat cleared before she spoke.

"These are plans for the Empires project, in the files called "Death Star". In the fourth year of the plan, it is to be constructed, and estimated completion is around year five. "

Everyone was numbering amongst themselves, astonished at the massive size the "Death Star" was.

"So what exactly is it?" Zeb piped up.

"It's an Imperial Battle Station, we know that. The plans are incomplete, lacking key bits of information that would help us the better understand what this Star Destroyer is capable of."

"Our next objective," General Sato continued, "is to find the rest of these plans. If we can prevent the building of this Battle Station, or figure out how to destroy it, we will need the rest of the "Death Star" plans."

I felt a hand wrap around mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

I looked once more at Kanan, searching for an ounce of hope, or reassurance.

He looked at me sadly and mouthed, "We'll just wait and see."

The meeting concluded, and everyone immediately set to work on uncovering any hints to where the "Death Star" plans could be.

...

"Hera, this is our top priority!" Kanan argued.

The main doors shut with a squeak.

"As much as it pains me to say we can't go after them, we have other things we need to be doing," he continued.

"Since when were you the one that put duty before family!" I said angrily.

"Normally it's the other way around," Zeb mumbled.

Kanan grabbed my arm, and pulled me around a corner that was out of sight.

"You can't just run away and go after them!" Kanan whispered.

"Actually, I can, Kanan!"

"But just because you can, doesn't mean you should," Kanan said, trying to reason with me.

"We can't just go on our own," Zeb pointed out. "I think waiting for a complete crew will be easier. The fleet has trained professionals that are basically bred to do the jobs they're assigned. Neither of you are talking any sort of reason into each other, it all just sounds like 'because I said so'."

"But the fleet doesn't support the search!" I retorted. "The kids are alone out there, in completely unknown circumstances, and for all we know they could be dead-"

"You need to calm down," Kanan cur in. "They're not dead. I can sense Ezra. It's clouded, but...," he sighed, "he's there.

"I just think we should wait," he continued. "They said postponed, but never cancel."

Zeb smirked. "The kids are probably fine. They've been through thick and thin, and regardless of where they are, I think they can handle it."

Kanan smiled. "But can _Hera_ handle it..."

I elbowed him hard in the side, although he probably though nothing of it; I was definitely not as strong as him.

"I can handle it just fine!"

What a big fat _lie_.


End file.
